Incubes et succubes canadiens
by Cyrielle13
Summary: On sait tous que sous ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consœurs du Vieux continent!
1. Dispute canado-autrichienne

**Titre :** Incubes et succubes canadiens.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Toronto/Vienne.  
**Warning :** Langage vulgaire (de la part de Vienne).  
**Summary :** On sait tous que sous ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consoeurs du Vieux continent!  
**Disclaimer :** Les provinces et les villes sont à moi, les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Glenn/Toronto | Niki/Vienne | Roderich/Autriche. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Arthur/Angleterre | Andreï/Moscou | Mikhail/Kiev.  
**M/A :** En parcourant les fics sur Canada, je me suis rendue compte que tout le monde est d'accord sur un point; Canada est une bête de sexe, trait qu'il tient sans nul doute de son père français. Du coup, je me suis dit que présenter mes OCs canadiens via leurs (nombreuses) histoires de coucheries pourraient être rigolos.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre!

* * *

**Incubes et succubes canadiens**  
**Premier chapitre : Dispute canado-autrichienne**

« Dégage d'ici, connard! »  
Roderich s'arrête aussitôt de jouer, tendant l'oreille. Pour que sa capitale soit aussi furieuse et crie aussi fort après quelqu'un d'autre que lui (principalement car il passe trop de temps sur son piano), il faut qu'il soit extrêmement enragé. Perplexe, mais aussi curieux, la nation musicienne se lève et quitte la salle de musique, écoutant et suivant de son mieux la voix de Niki, qui continue d'engueuler quelqu'un.  
« Mais je te jures que je l'ai pas fait! », s'écrie alors une seconde voix d'homme, celle-ci inconnue à Autriche. Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué. L'accent est étrange, ne ressemblant ni à celui d'Amérique, ni à celui d'Angleterre, bien qu'il ressemble énormèment à celui de ce dernier.  
-Ne me prends pas pour un crétin, Glenn! Je suis né bien avant l'ère chrétienne! , réplique Vienne.  
-Mais je te prends pas pour un crétin! Niki, réfléchis! C'est parce que je le connais que j'ai pût sortir avec toi!  
-Ne me dis pas comment je dois réfléchir! Retournes dans ton trou perdu au milieu des ours polaires, connard!  
-Tu t'écoutes parler?! C'est quoi ces putains de stéréotypes sur les Canadiens?!  
-DÉGAGE DE CHEZ MOI!  
Un grand vacarme se fait ensuite entendre, inquiétant un peu plus Autriche, qui se dirige vers la source du boucan. Quelques secondes plus tard, il voit un jeune homme, élancé et mince comme une de ces anciennes représentations d'aristocrates, sortir en courant d'une pièce.  
Il n'a pas le temps de le détailler plus longtemps, car celui-ci lui rentre dedans.  
« Putain! Désolé, m'sieur Autriche! Je vous ai pas vu! », s'excuse-t-il en vitesse, avant de l'aider à se relever. Roderich en profite du même coup pour l'observer. Très joli garçon, à cause de ses traits à la fois virils et fins, ses cheveux noirs jais sont ondulés et courts. Une mèche est placé derrière l'une de ses oreilles, laissant voir les piercings du cartilage qui la traversent. Ses yeux sont d'une couleur lavande peu commune, son teint plutôt hâlé. Malgré sa stature de noble anglais, ses vêtements décontractés contredisent le tout.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
La question est automatique. Il ne ressemble à aucune ville ou capitale qu'il connait. Le jeune homme soupire.  
« Toronto, la métropole du Canada. »  
-Canada? Qui est-ce?  
-Laissez tomber, marmonne le dénommé Toronto.  
-Sans être impoli, pourquoi Vienne vous hurle-t-il ainsi? , continue Autriche. Qu'avez-vous donc fait?  
-Il dit que je l'ai trompé avec Moscou, raconte Glenn, sauf que c'est faux! Bon, j'ai déjà couché avec Andreï, mais on s'est quittés en super bons termes! C'est même lui qui m'a présenté Niki, quand moi et Mikhail, on s'est laissés...  
-T'es encore là, toi? Je t'avais pas dit de t'en aller?! , rugit alors la voix de la Ville blanche, en sortant de la pièce en question. La métropole canadienne déglutit, salue rapidement la nation germanique puis s'en va, laissant un Vienne furieux et un Roderich perplexe.

* * *

**M/A : **J'espères que ça vous a plût. Le prochain, ce sera Ottawa, promis!


	2. Petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise

**Titre :** Incubes et succubes canadiens.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Ottawa/Londres, mention de CanBec.  
**Warning :** Langage un peu coloré, sous-entendus.  
**Summary :** On sait tous que ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consoeurs du Vieux continent!  
**Disclaimer :** Les provinces et les villes sont à moi, les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Bryan/Ottawa | Henri/Londres | Arthur/Angleterre. Mention de Matthew/Canada | Francis/France | Samuel/Québec.  
**M/A :** Je vous présente maintenant Bryan, alias Ottawa! Un vrai petit chou... quand il fait pas une crise de nerfs. Car quand il en fait une, c'est pas joli à voir. Et c'est pas facile de le calmer... Mais par chance, il n'y en aura pas, dans ce chapitre!

* * *

**Incubes et succubes canadiens**  
**Deuxième chapitre : Petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise**

Il pleut.  
C'est la première constatation que fait Arthur, en ouvrant les yeux. Comme ça, sans exaspération ou surprise. C'est une température assez normale, chez lui.  
Fonctionnant au radar, comme à l'habitude quand il est chez lui, il fait sa toillette matinale, s'habille puis descend à la cuisine, pour se préparer un bon petit-déjeuner.  
En arrivant à sa destination, toutefois, il est figé sur place.  
Qu'est-ce que Canada fait ici? Avec Henri? En train de déjeuner comme s'il était chez lui, tout en discutant très calmement avec sa capitale?  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe, en fait?  
« C'est vraiment lourd, vos déjeuners! », rit le Canadien. Sa voix étonne Angleterre; elle est plus forte, mais toujours aussi douce.  
-Tu manges pas comme ça, chez toi? , s'étonne Henri, assis en face de lui, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de Earl Grey.  
-D'habitude, je déjeunes pas. J'ai jamais faim, le matin.  
-Mais là, tu manges.  
-Après que tu m'es vidé la veille, c'est sûr et certain que je dois reprendre de l'énergie! , commente Matthew, en prenant à son tour une gorgée de sa boisson -probablement du café. Toutefois, Arthur est resté bloqué à la dernière phrase. Il n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que France, mais il a quand même une certaine connaissance dans le domaine. D'ailleurs, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passe.  
Et la réponse le fait frissonner d'horreur.  
Comment s'était possible? Comment Canada pouvait... tromper Samuel... _**avec Londres**_?!  
En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait d'ordinaire pour faire ce même genre de sort, la nation britannique fit apparaître des cordes de chanvre et les fit s'enrouler autour de la source de sa soudaine colère, le faisant couiner de surprise.  
« _PUTAIN, MAIS IL SE PASSE QUOI, LÀ?! _»  
Tiens, il n'avait jamais entendu Matthew crier, avant... Surtout en français. Mais cette question n'empêche pas Angleterre de sortir de sa pseudo-cachette pour s'avancer dans la cuisine, fier comme un paon, avant de s'exclamer;  
« Pris en flagrant délit d'adultère, à ce que je vois! »  
Les deux jeunes hommes dévisagent le pays humanisé, perplexes.  
« Comment ça, "adultère"? Comment je peux tromper Henri avec Henri? », questionne le Canadien.  
-Hein? , croasse Arthur, perdant aussitôt de son superbe.  
-Crétin de sorcier à la con, c'est Ottawa! Mon petit-ami! , crie la capitale anglaise. En effet, en regardant plus attentivement, Arthur remarque que malgré de nombreuses ressemblances, la personne devant lui n'est pas Canada. Certes, les traits du visage sont les mêmes, mais ils sont plus ronds et plus jeunes. Les yeux, également lavandes, ne se trouvent pas derrière des lunettes. D'ailleurs, chose étonnante, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs, bien qu'ils soient aussi ondulés et mi-longs que ceux de la nation canadienne.  
-Oh... je... je suis désolé..., bafouille l'Anglais, troublé. Je... j'ai cru que c'était Matthew...  
-C'est pas grave..., soupire Bryan, très ennuyé. J'ai l'habitude.  
Un silence gêné s'installes, puis l'ancien Empire déclare qu'il va au restaurant, avant de s'en aller. Le couple reste silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'entrée indique que Angleterre est parti. Londres soupire à son tour, puis va aider son petit-ami à se défaire des liens.  
« Quel crétin! Il est pire que Francis, celui-là! », grogne le brun, une fois les cordes défaites et sur le plancher. « Encore désolé... »  
-Pas grave, fait l'Ottavien. Même Harper me prend pour mon grand frère.  
-À ce point?  
-Ouais. Le seul qui s'est jamais trompé, c'est Québec. Ce qui est pas vraiment étonnant, vu qu'il est marié à Matthew.  
-... Ç'a du sens, en effet, approuve le Londonien, en retournant à sa place. Un nouveau silence prend place, rapidement brisé par Bryan, qui déclare;  
-Bah, au moins, je pourrais dire à mes frères que j'ai essayé le bondage sans faire exprès.  
Henri, surpris de la déclaration, s'étouffe avec sa gorgée de thé.  
« Ça va pas la tête, dire des trucs pareils à table?! »

* * *

**M/A : **Désolé, mais c'était trop facile à faire, comme blague.  
En fait, le gros problème de Bryan (en plus d'avoir une fratrie incompétente), c'est qu'il ressemble _**trop**_ à Canada. Résultat; des incidents de ce genre, ça lui arrive assez fréquemment, au Parlement canadien (où il passe trois quart de son temps).  
Le prochain, c'est Jamie, alias Victoria, la capitale de la Colombie-Britannique.


	3. Rencard à la japonaise

**Titre :** Incubes et succubes canadiens.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Très léger Victoria/Yokohama.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Summary :** On sait tous que sous ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consoeurs du Vieux continent!  
**Disclaimer :** Les provinces et les villes sont à moi. Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Jamie/Victoria | Molly/Vancouver | Yana/Yokohama. Mention de Matthew/Canada.  
**M/A :** Je vous présente Jamie, alias la ville de Victoria! Ou, comme les Williams le surnomment, l'androgyne. Je tiens à préciser un petit détail. Dans mes fics, les amitiés internationales, voir les relations amoureuses, des villes, correspondent aux jumelages. Celui-ci est plus long, mais adorable comme tout, si vous voulez mon avis.  
En tout cas, j'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Incubes et succubes canadiens**  
**Troisième chapitre : Rencard à la japonaise**

Yana est inquiète. Pas parce qu'elle ne fait confiance à Vancouver. Elle connaît depuis assez longtemps la métropole canadienne pour savoir que celle-ci est digne de confiance. Cependant... ce rencard arrangé l'inquiète. Qui sait à quel garçon Molly a donné sa photo? Bien qu'elle soit elle-même une grande ville, Yokohama ne peut s'empêcher d'être anxieuse.  
Elle regarde autour d'elle, cherchant la Vancouveroise des yeux. La Japonaise lisse distraitement de la main sa jupe, de plus en plus nerveuse. Ses jambes commencent à être engourdies, vu que ça presque une heure qu'elle est assise en seiza. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter l'idée de Molly, de faire ce rendez-vous dans un café occidental...  
Au même moment, elle aperçoit son amie entrer dans le restaurant, tenant par la manche de sa veste noire quelqu'un -la capuche est rabaissée sur la tête de cette personne, empêchant ainsi Yana de déduire de qui il s'agit. Après avoir salué la serveuse, la ville britanno-colombienne et l'inconnu s'avancent dans la grande salle, la cherchant. Yokohama leur fait un geste de la main, pour leur indiquer où elle est. L'apercevant à leur tour, Molly, toujours en entraînant l'inconnu avec elle, se rend vers elle.  
« _Kon'ichiwa Yana-chan!_ », salue Vancouver, en se plaçant en face de la métropole japonaise, son ami s'assoyant à côté d'elle. « _Ogenkidesuka?_(1) »  
-_Hij__ō __ni yoku, go seich__ō __arigat__ō__gozaimashita_(2), répond Yana, en faisant une petite inclination de la tête. Les deux métropoles se tournent ensuite vers l'inconnu, qui regarde visiblement ailleurs. La Canadienne le fixe un instant, avant de lui donner une claque sur la tête.  
-Réponds, Jamie! , fait-elle. C'est pour toi que je fais ça! Et retire ta capuche!  
Le dénommé Jamie grogne quelque chose, mais s'éxécute. Sous la capuche, Yokohama reste surprise d'y voir un garçon aux traits fins, voir féminins, à la mine boudeuse adorable et aux yeux bridés laissant voir des iris vert d'eau saissisants. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à un personnage de manga.  
« _Nín h__ǎ__o Hèngb__ī__n_(3)... », marmonne-t-il, visiblement peu content d'être ici. Elle reste surprise de l'utilisation du chinois, mais ne s'en formalise pas. Molly le dévisage une seconde, puis se tourne vers Yokohama.  
-Yana, je te présente mon frère, Jamie, la ville de Victoria.  
-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Jamie-san, fait la Japonaise, en inclinant de nouveau la tête.  
-Bon! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je peux vous laisser. On se revoit dans deux heures, d'accord?  
-Très bien, Molly-chan.  
-À tout à l'heure!  
Elle se lève, mais avant de s'en aller, elle sisit l'épaule de son frère et déclare, à moitiée amusée;  
« Quant à toi, l'andro', tu reste poli, d'accord? »  
-M'appelles pas comme ça! , réplique sèchement Victoria, en fusillant la grande ville du regard. J'en suis pas un!  
-Mais oui, c'est ça... , ricane Vancouver, avant de s'en aller, sautillant presque. Yana et Jamie la regardent partir, puis se détaillent, un peu gênés. La capitale de la Colombie-Britannique baisse les yeux et, en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, déclare;  
-Ce... c'est Molly qui m'a emmené ici... Elle disait que j'avais besoin de voir des filles... Pour comprendre mon problème...  
-Votre problème? , s'étonne Yokohama, perplexe.  
-Elle dit que j'ai... euh... un problème identitaire...  
-... Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider, soupire-t-elle, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je peine déjà à comprendre mes propres frères...  
-Hein? Attends, tu me prends pour un garçon? , s'écrie presque Jamie, en ouvrant grand les yeux. Yana rougit, puis se met à bafouiller une excuse.  
-Non, non! T'es la première à me prendre pour ce que je suis! , rassure le Victorien, lui-même rougissant. Même Matthew me prend pour une fille, quand il me voit! Et on se voit pas si souvent que ça...  
-Cela me semble pourtant évident, commente-t-elle. Un petit silence s'installe, que la grande ville d'Orient rompt rapidement;  
-Cela vous dirais, qu'on quitte ce restaurant?  
-Je veux bien, approuve-t-il. Où veux-tu aller?  
-Chinatown? , propose Yokohama, souriante.  
-Vous aimez? , rigole Jamie.  
-Pas vous?  
-Oh, si! J'ai le plus ancien Chinatown du Canada.  
-Sans être impolie, je peux me vanter d'avoir le plus ancien et le plus grand du Japon.  
-Vraiment? , s'abasourdit Victoria. Comme unique réponse, elle hoche la tête, ne pouvant retenir son sourire. D'un même mouvement, les deux villes humanisées se lèvent et quittent le restaurant, se tenant discrètement la main.

* * *

(1)Signifie "comment ça va?" en japonais.  
(2)Signifie "très bien, je vous remercie" en japonais.  
(3)Signifie "bonjour Yokohama" en chinois traditionnel.

* * *

**M/A : **Bon, alors comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je parle ici de l'androgynie. Car en général, on considère une personne androgyne comme étant une personne qui ressemble au sexe opposé. Or, en vérité, l'androgynie est lorsqu'une personne ressemble à la fois à un homme et à une femme, sans possèder les deux sexes (dans ce cas-là, c'est un hermaphrodite). Au Japon, l'androgynie est plutôt bien acceptée (ce qui explique, selon moi, pourquoi bien des personnages masculins dans les mangas sont efféminés).  
Le prochain chapitre sera... euh... ben, j'aimerais bien faire une fille, donc vous pouvez choisir entre;  
a)Louise, alias Manitoba (est en couple avec Minnesota).  
b)Talasi, alias Sasketchewan  
c)Kim, alias Colombie-Britannique  
d)Drew, alias Niagara Falls  
e)Molly (est en couple avec Alaska).  
À la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter!


	4. Embûches aux frontières alaskiennes

**Titre :** Incubes et succubes canadiens.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** VanSka, mention de UsCs.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Summary :** On sait tous que sous ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consoeurs du Vieux continent!  
**Disclaimer :** Les provinces et les villes sont à moi. Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Molly/Vancouver | Snežana/Alaska. Mention de Logan/Yukon | Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis | Kim/Colombie-Britannique.  
**M/A :** Petite demande de Fleadora, sur le premier couple lesbien que j'ai inventé. Et pourtant, j'ai eu du mal avec lui!

* * *

**Incubes et succubes canadiens**  
**Quatrième chapitre : Embûches aux frontières alaskiennes**

Savez-vous ce qui est le plus désarmant, pour Snežana?  
C'est d'être incapable de trouver sa copine en pleine foule.  
Pour une raison qui lui échappe toujours, l'Américano-russe n'arrive jamais à apercevoir Molly, quand celle-ci vient passer quelques jours chez elle, ou vice-versa, lorsqu'elle va la chercher. Pourtant, avec son mètre soixante-quinze, Alaska arrive facilement à voir quelqu'un de loin. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de la Vancouveroise, impossible de la trouver!  
Et quand il en avait parlé avec Logan, celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était car elle sortait d'abords et avant tout avec une Williams.  
Elle n'a également jamais compris ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Et ce n'est pas le petit territoire quasi-muet qui lui dira ce que ça veut dire.  
Du coup, étant incapable d'au moins l'apercevoir, le grand État américain ne peut s'empêcher d'être très inquiéte. Est-ce la bonne heure? Est-ce le bon bateau? Molly et elle adorent prendre le bateau, pour venir se voir. Pas pour rien que les traversées Vancouver-Juneau existent...  
« Euh... mademoiselle Jones? »  
En entendant son nom de famille, Snežana se retourne, pour apercevoir un jeune douanier, l'air hésitant. Et possiblement intimidé par sa grandeur. Mais elle y est habituée.  
« Oui? »  
-Vous... vous êtes bien la petite-amie de Molly Williams, non?  
À la manière dont il prononce le mot "petite-amie", ça lui paraît saugrenu. Pourtant, même elle, qui a vécue avec le modèle homme-femme, ça lui semble normal. Mais bon, l'ancien département russe a eu un siècle et plus de trois décennies et demie(1) pour mieux se familiariser avec sa sexualité, alors ça ne doit pas vraiment compter.  
« Exact. Vous savez elle est? », demande-t-elle, inquiète.  
-Oh, elle est encore sur le navire, explique le douanier, en riant gauchement. Mon collègue a refusé de la laisser descendre car il trouvait son histoire de "je vais rejoindre ma petite-amie qui vit en Alaska pour passer quelques jours avec elle" suspecte. Et il m'a envoyé vérifier que vous existiez réellement.  
-Vraiment? Vous avez cru qu'elle mentait? , s'étonne Alaska, mortifiée.  
-Nous avons le devoir de protéger les frontières de notre État, vous savez...  
-Ne me dites pas ce que vous faites, je le sais.  
Oups. Vu l'air terrifié que le jeune homme vient de prendre, elle a repris son accent russe, qui fait peur à tout le monde -sauf les Canadiens et ses parents. Elle s'excuse, puis lui demande plus poliment si elle peut aller la rejoindre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Snežana est rejointe par une jeune fille, dont la silhouette élancée est dissimulée sous son sweat-shirt gris ayant le motif des Jeux Olympiques. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et longs jusqu'au creux du dos sont garnis deux barrettes de fleur de cerisier en soie, alors que ses yeux vert sapin et bridés brillent de joie.  
« _Adawàmo_(2)! », s'écrie Molly, en serrant sa petite-amie dans ses bras.  
-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, _dorogaya_(3), sourit l'Alaskienne. Pas trop dur, le voyage?  
-Juste l'arrivée, t'inquiètes, rassure Hollywood North(4). Mais bon, au moins, j'aurais quelque chose à raconter à Kim!  
-C'est un bel anecdote de voyage, en effet, hésite un peu l'Américano-russe. Bon, on y va?  
-Allons-y!  
Les deux amoureuses, heureuses de se retrouver, quittent ensuite le port juneois, sous le regard un peu troublé des douaniers.

* * *

(1)Dans mes fics, Snežana a quitté la maison familiale en 1878, à l'âge physique de seize ans.  
(2)Est le nom de la constellation de la Grande Ourse, en algonquien, ce qui est une référence au drapeau alaskien, où cette constellation est représentée.  
(3)Signifie "ma chérie" en russe.  
(4)Surnom de la ville de Vancouver, qui est l'un des plus grands centres cinématographiques en Amérique du Nord.

* * *

**M/A : **Je suis fan de l'émission "Douanes sous haute surveillance", et je trouvais que ce genre de scénario, qui peut être assez réel, se posait bien à du VanSka. J'en ai pas fait trop, j'espères?  
Sinon, j'ai une question à vous poser; voulez-vous que dans ce recueil, je parles également de mes OCs québécois? Parce que techniquement, ils font partie du décor canadien, mais vu qu'ils se voient d'abords affilié à Québec avant Canada, eh bien j'hésite... Vous en pensez quoi?  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir lue et à la prochaine!


	5. Le Poète et la Soldate

**Titre :** Incubes et succubes canadiens.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** TriBec.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Summary :** On sait tous que sous ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consoeurs du Vieux continent!  
**Disclaimer :** Les provinces et les villes sont à moi. Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Ezekiel/Trois-Rivières | Alys/Ville de Québec.  
**M/A :** Cette fois, voici un couple québécois! Je me suis dit que mettre ici mes couples québécois, ça valait autant que ceux canadiens... même si je les entends déjà se plaindre qu'ils sont Québécois et non Canadiens.  
Enfin, bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Incubes et succubes canadiens**  
**Cinquième chapitre : Le Poète et la Soldate**

Assise à une table, sur une des terraces d'un petit café trifluvien, Alys attend patiemment son petit-ami, de plus en plus impatiente. Elle joue nerveusement avec une des mèches de ses cheveux châtains, qui sont coiffés en couettes et qui retombent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleu marin regardent partout autour d'elle, à la recherche de Trois-Rivières.  
Où est-il? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'être en retard, s'inquiète-t-elle, en jouant avec l'ourlet de son _Red Serge_(1). Même si, comme chaque année, Ezekiel fait parti du conseil d'administration du festival de poésie, il s'assure toujours de venir à l'heure de leur rendez-vous.  
Qu'est-ce qui cloche...?  
La Québécoise soupire, puis prend son portable et tape rapidement un texto à l'attention du poète, lui indiquant qu'elle va se promener sans lui. Elle range le petit appareil, se lève et va payer sa consommation, avant de quitter le café. Tranquillement, le coeur malgré tout serré, elle se met à déambuler dans les rues de la vieille ville(2).  
En passant devant la basilique Notre-Dame-du-Cap, toutefois, elle remarque un rassemblement de personnes. Curieuse, Ville de Québec s'en approche, se faufillant aisément dans la populace.  
La capitale québécoise entend alors une voix bien connue d'elle réciter;  
« Je sais en une église un vitrail merveilleux  
Où quelque artiste illustre, inspiré des archanges  
A peint d'une façon mystique, en robe à franches  
Le front nimbé d'un astre, une Sainte aux yeux bleus  
Le soir, l'esprit hanté de rêves nébuleux  
Et du céleste écho de récitals étranges,  
Je m'en viens la prier sous les lueurs oranges  
De la lune qui luit entre ses blonds cheveux.  
Tel sur le vitrail de mon coeur je t'ai peinte,  
Ma romanesque aimée, ô pâle et blonde sainte,  
Toi, la seule que j'aime et toujours aimerai;  
Mais tu restes muette, impassible, et, trop fière,  
Tu te plains à me voir, sombre et désespéré,  
Errer dans mon amour comme en un cimetière!(3) »  
Elle s'avance jusqu'à l'avant de la foule, pour y voir Ezekiel, debout sur un stage démontable, l'air sérieux et rêveur à la fois, comme Gringoire. Il baisse ses yeux agate grisâtre vers elle, et un grand sourire vient éclairer son visage. Rapidement, il salue la foule enjouée, descend de la scène improvisée et va vers la ville quadri-centenaire.  
Celle-ci attend un instant, le temps qu'il soit face à elle, avant de déclarer;  
« J'suis pas blonde. »  
-Mais t'es ma blonde(4), réplique la Capitale de la poésie, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner plus loin, faisant rire Alys.  
Finalement, Trois-Rivières a toujours une bonne excuse pour être en retard.

* * *

(1)Nom de la veste rouge traditionnelle des gendarmes canadiens, inspiré des _red coat _britanniques.  
(2)Trois-Rivières est la seconde plus vieille ville du Québec, après la ville de Québec et avant celle de Montréal.  
(3)"Amour immaculé", de Émile Nelligan, le plus célèbre des poètes québécois.  
(4)En français québécois, une blonde est une petite-amie.

* * *

**M/A : **J'ai adoré mettre ce poème de Nelligan. J'aime Nelligan, il a écrite de belles choses, avant de mourir si jeune (il avait à peine vingt ans! Trop injuste!). Surtout sa célèbre ritournelle "Ah, comme la neige a neigé!". Celle-là, tous les Québécois la connaissent.  
Enfin. Bref. J'espères que vous avez aimer et à la prochaine!


	6. Liaison albano-ontarienne

**Titre :** Incubes et succubes canadiens.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** AlbAra [Albany Niagara Falls].  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Summary :** On sait tous que sous ses apparences angéliques, Canada est un incube des plus latins. Et ce comportement très séducteur s'est répandu à ses provinces et ses villes... au grand malheur de leurs confrères et consoeurs du Vieux continent!  
**Disclaimer :** Les provinces et les villes sont à moi. Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** William/Albany | Drew Niagara Falls | Blair/État de New-York. Mention des Ontariens | Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais j'ai fini par le terminer. J'espères qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Incubes et succubes canadiens**  
**Sixième chapitre : Liaison albano-ontarienne**

« Où est-ce que je les ai mis...? », marmonne William, en fouillant dans une des armoires de sa petite cuisine, cherchant presque avec désespoir le paquet de roulés à la cannelle qu'il y a rangé. En temps normal, la capitale new-yorkaise(1) ne se permets pas de se promener en simple caleçon chez lui, notamment car il arrive assez, voir même trop, fréquemment que Blair vient chez lui très tôt le matin.  
Et il n'a aucune envie que son envahissante soeur aînée le voie en sous-vêtement. Même s'il est chez lui, dans son appartement.  
Sauf que cette fois, il a une excuse. Une excellente, même.  
Il est avec sa petite-amie. Ou amante, façon de le voir. Ils ne sont pas réellement ensembles, notamment car Drew n'a pas trop envie que ses frères s'en mêlent. C'est ce qui se passe quand on est la seule fille d'une fratrie. Elle est chouchoutée, mais en contre-partie, elle est surprotégée.  
« Ah, les voilà! », s'exclame-t-il, en trouvant le paquet encore à moitié plein. Il vérifie rapidement la date de péremption, avant de les poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine et d'aller préparer le café. Au même moment, il entend la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Deux secondes plus tard, l'Ontarienne entre dans la minuscule pièce et va s'asseoir à la table s'y trouvant également. Du coin de l'oeil, William la détaille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver jolie bien qu'elle vient de sortir du monde des rêves.  
Ses yeux violets, caractéristique de son côté Williams, s'accorde parfaitement avec la couleur blé de ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne. Comme simple vêtement, un _shorty_ de Bob l'Éponge et une chemise pour homme boutonnée presque à moitié. Étonnament, elle n'a pas sur le nez ses lunettes rondes, preuve qu'elle connaît bien l'appartement de l'Albanais.  
« Café? », lui propose ce dernier, en lui tendant un _mug_ rempli de café fraîchement fait. Elle le prend et le remercie d'une petite voix, tandis qu'il dépose devant elle la bouteille de lait, pour que la Ville des Cascades puisses se servir elle-même.  
-C'est aujourd'hui que tu retournes chez toi, non? , lui demande-t-il finalement, en s'assoyant à côté d'elle, alors que Drew prend un roulé à la cannelle. Elle hoche la tête, puis, après avoir avalé sa bouchée, elle couine;  
-Mais j'veux pas repartir tout de suite!  
-Tes frères vont se poser des questions, non?  
-Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre!  
Il avait dit qu'au réveil, Drew ne se gênait pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée? Ça le laissait toujours surpris, de voir une jeune fille aussi mignonne être capable d'être aussi crue.  
« Je vais devoir me taper plus de douze heures de bus! », explique-t-elle, bougonne. « Et je les connais, ces fouineurs vont m'attendre comme les policiers l'ont fait pour Magnotta. »  
-... Et il se passerait quoi, si tu partais ce soir?  
Elle réfléchit.  
« Ben... de un, je vais pouvoir dormir dans le bus, ce qui passerait le temps, et de deux, tel que les connait, ils seront déjà partis au bar pour boire un coup, ce qui va permettre de rejoindre mes cascades chéries sans qu'ils me voient. »  
Il y a clairement du sang d'Irlandais et d'Allemands chez les Canadiens. Comment expliquer sinon que les bars, tavernes et pubs divers soient au coeur de leur vie sociale?  
« Dans ce cas... t'a qu'à rester. Je te ferais visiter le coin. », propose Albany.  
-Sérieux?  
-Pourquoi pas?  
Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir une réponse. Premièrement, car la lumière dans les yeux de l'Ontarienne est amplement suffisante. Et deuxièment, sans qu'il ne puisses vraiment s'y attendre, il se retrouve avec celle-ci sur les genoux, en train de l'embrasser.  
Baiser auquel il répond amoureusement.  
Soudain, la porte d'entrée claque, les faisant sursauter, puis la représentante de l'État de New York apparaît, surexcitée comme à son habitude.  
« Coucou frérot! Comment ça... »  
Elle cesse immédiatement de parler, en voyant sa capitale et Niagara ensembles, en sous-vêtements ou très peu vêtue, pour la jeune fille, dans une position toute aussi surprenante. Les deux amoureux la dévisagent, rouges comme des pivoines.  
« Euh... est-ce que je déranges? »  
-Évidemment, abrutie! P'pa t'a jamais appris à cogner avant d'entrer?!  
Sa soeur est vraiment envahissante. À présent, il va mettre une chaîne à sa porte, en plus de la verrouiller. Et changer la serrure.

* * *

(1)Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la capitale de l'État de New York est Albany, et non New York.

* * *

**M/A : **-Ce chapitre a été écrit en une soirée.  
-Je suis la fille du Dr. Dolittle, car le chat/chauve-souris de mon père, portant parfaitement le nom de Cruella, arrête pas d'être colleuse avec moi, comme elle le fait avec mon père.  
-J'écoute "This Is Halloween", version piano avec le programme Synthesia.  
-Il est 22h30 et je devrais être couchée depuis trente minutes maintenant.  
-Et tout le monde s'en moque, car ce sont les VACANCES!  
Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine!


End file.
